1. Field
The present invention relates to a data storage device and a data storage method for a display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of multimedia, the importance of a display device has been increased. To cope with this, various kinds of display devices, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic electroluminescent display, have been used.
Among them, the organic electroluminescent display is a display device that emits light through an electrical excitation of phosphorus organic compounds, and can express an image through voltage programming or current programming of a plurality of organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that are arranged in a matrix form. The organic electroluminescent display that is driven as described above is classified into a passive matrix type and an active matrix type that uses thin film transistors. The passive matrix type operates in a manner that anodes and cathodes of OLEDs are formed to cross and lines are selected to drive the OLEDs, whereas the active matrix type operates in a manner that thin film transistors are connected to respective indium tin oxide (ITO) pixel electrodes and OLEDs are driven in accordance with voltages that are maintained by the capacitance of capacitors connected to gates of the thin film transistors.
However, the organic electroluminescent display as described above may be unable to display an image with desired luminance due to efficiency changes that are caused by deterioration of the OLEDs. In practice, as time goes by, the OLEDs are deteriorated to generate light with gradually lowered luminance with respect to the same data signal.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form prior art.